


Graveside

by crescent_gaia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and May pay their respects to Victoria Hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/gifts).



> Don't own the fandom / characters, yada yada. Please enjoy! :)

Phil Coulson stood alone in the graveyard, looking down at another grave that wouldn’t have a body in it. It wasn’t for lack of trying to get an answer out of Ward on where Victoria’s body was but there was no answer. The best that he could do was a grave where he and others could pay their respects. He didn’t look up as he heard May join him in paying quiet respect to their fallen friend. “Of all of us, I didn’t think she would be the one in the ground,” he said quietly. “Have they been able to get anything new out of him?”

“No,” May said, taking his hand. Ever since taking care of Ward and having Fitz come back to the team, they grew a bit closer. May wasn’t complaining, considering she wanted to pick up where they left off, but she knew, in the end, it would be up to him. Considering he squeezed her hand instead of dropping it, it was a step in the right direction. “Agent Cyrus said that she’ll get in touch with us if he says anything. She passes on her condolences and that her door is always open.”

“Good to know,” Coulson said. “Thanks for coming out with me.”

“Someone’s got to be with you at all times now,” May said. “Or until I’m certain you can handle threats on your own.”

“I’m touched,” Coulson said. “Was Skye able to get in touch with our A team?”

“Everyone but Banner and Stark,” May said.

“Of course,” Coulson said. “Probably should head back.”

“When you’re ready,” May said, letting the silence fall between them.

“I remember once, it was the three of us, and we were out drinking. Something went right, probably a small rescue mission, so we used it as an excuse to celebrate,” Coulson said after a few moments of silence. “It was one of the few times she actually smiled.”

“You were the rare person who got her to smile. Then again, you can break through to anybody. It’s why I like you,” May said.

Coulson chuckled and sighed as his phone rang. “Coulson,” he answered. “All four of them are there?” He listened and shook his head. “Apparently, Romanov dragged Barton along.”

“And you’re shocked why?” May asked.

“Good point,” Coulson said, turning his attention back to what Skye was saying now. “We’ll be there soon. Make sure they’re comfortable.” He hung up and looked to Lola waiting for them. “Shall we?”

“Yes,” May said, moving to let go of his hand and walk behind him. She looked at him when he kept her hand tightly. “You sure?”

“Life’s taught me it’s really too short to worry about what other people think,” Coulson said. “If you want to.”

“I do,” May said, leading the way back to Lola. “How do you think it’s going to go over?”

“We’ll see,” Coulson said. When they got to the car, he pulled her closer and softly kissed her. He smiled as she kissed him back and they kept the kiss until they needed to breathe. “I really hope I’m not a rebound.”

“Everyone else’s been the rebound,” she said. 

“Just for that, you get to drive,” he said, putting the keys into her hands.

“If that’s how it’s going to go, I’m going to kiss you more often. And in less strange places,” she said. 

He grinned at that, getting into the car as she did and let her drive back to where the bus was waiting for them.


End file.
